


Never Alone

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry survives another birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Title:** Never Alone  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #43: Birthday  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome  
 **Summary:** Harry survives another birthday.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay Drapery!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Alone

~

Slipping out of bed, Harry stared out the window. It was almost midnight; he always woke before midnight on his birthday. Holdover from a childhood of lonely birthdays, he supposed.

Arms enveloped him and Harry relaxed. “Did I wake you?”

“The empty bed woke me,” Severus murmured into Harry’s hair.

“And me,” Draco added, sliding onto his knees at Harry’s feet.

“Sorry.” Harry gasped as Draco nuzzled him. “Draco?”

“Surely you didn’t think we’d allow you to usher in your birthday alone?” Severus purred as Draco’s mouth engulfed Harry.

_No_ , Harry thought, arching into pleasure. His lonely birthdays were gone.

~


End file.
